valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Turner
Jane Turner is a twenty-seven year old Squad 7 shocktrooper and former shopkeeper with a love for battle and a sadistic streak a mile long. Profile A florist in Bruhl until the Imperial invasion destroyed her shop. Ever since, she has fostered a deep hatred for the Empire. Any hesitation she may have felt on the battlefield soon gave way to feelings of pleasure at defeating Imperials. She began to take the front lines by choice. She stayed on after the war to train new recruits with the Drill Instructor. Even stricter than he, soldiers now whisper the name "Sadistic Jane" with reverence. Stats Base Stats HP - 215 Accuracy - 15 Evasion - 10 AP - 350 Defense - 10 Max Stats HP - 378 Accuracy - 47.8 Evasion - 29.5 AP - 450 Defense - 20 Potentials *Child of Nature - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *Imp Hater - Pure hatred for the Empire yields a boost in accuracy. *Lancer Killer - Confidence that they can best any Lancer grants a boost in attack abilities. *Sadist - Inflicting pain on others fills them with a sublime sense of pleasure, upping anti-personnel attack power. Class Potentials *Undercover Fire - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *Fearless Will - Attack power and defense increase when they enter the range of enemy interception fire. *Mid-Range Skills - Firing accuracy is improved when no enemies are in the immediate vicinity. *Full HP Recovery - They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Friends *Hannes *Oscar Quotes Upon Selection *"Just try and stop me." *"Get ready to die, imps." Attacking *"Die! Die! Die!" *"Uh!" *"Die, Imps!" Upon Killing a foe *"Next." Enemy Sighted *"Found one." *"Fresh Meat Found." Team Attack *"Die! Die! Die!" *"Quit hoggin' 'em." *"Lemme get in on that." *"Quit hoggin' 'em Hannes." (Hannes) Potentials *"Give me a dirt road anyday." (Child of Nature) *"Every last one of you imps." (Imp Hater) *"The dumb types make easy targets." (Lancer Killer) *"Mmm... Scream for me." (Sadist) Class Potentials *"I can see you!" (Undercover Fire) *"You think bullets'll stop me!?" (Fearless Will) *"I could hit 'cha from here!" (Mid Range Skills) *"I'm baaack. Get ready!" (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"I owe ya one." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" *"Go on lady! Get 'em outta here!" *"Hannes! We still have Imps to kill!" (Hannes) *"You're stronger than this, Oscar!" (Oscar) HP Critical *"... It's payback time, kids." *"Ugh... Damn Imps." Death & Unconsciousness *"Damn them." *"Damn you... Imps... I'll haunt the filthy lot of ya..." Introduction *"The name's Jane Turner, I'll do anything if it means putting holes in Imps." Exit *"Rgh... Kicked out with so much left to do... look, gimme a call if you need ANYthing." Trivia *Due to her sadistic attitude Jane quickly became one of the more popular female characters amongst fans, due to this Jane Turner received her own gashapon figurine. She joined the original figurine set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Selvaria, and Edy. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army